There are many toys on the market at the present time which require a degree of skill in exercising the proper control thereof. It is the inventors' desire, with the present invention, to provide a ball construction which will require a certain degree of skill in order to effect a meaningful use and control thereof. It is a further desire and purpose of the invention to enable the user, after a period of practice therewith, to overcome the uncertainties in the control thereof so that the toy ball will perform in the desired manner controlled by the user thereof.